Aimer est plus fort que d'être aimé
by San2378
Summary: OS. Se situe entre l'épisode 6 et 7 de la saison 3.   T juste pour langage et scène de sexe non dévoilée.


**Aimer est plus fort que d'être aimé**

Il était venu, inquiet. Son nom qui était apparu sur son écran l'avait tout d'abord surpris. Puis il s'était inquiété pour tout. Il avait finalement ouvert le message, et ne s'était plus inquiété que pour elle. Il était en train de répéter une chanson qu'il devait présenter avec Rachel le lendemain au Clee Club. Il n'avait pas hésité à s'interrompre. Il avait répondu juste après sa lecture qu'il arrivait, avait enfoncé son téléphone dans sa poche et enfilé une veste qui convenait à sa tenue. C'est Kurt qui le lui avait dit.

Il était en train de la chercher des yeux, parcourant du regard l'immense terrain de football où il venait souvent. Il la répéra aisément dans les gradins. Ils étaient seuls, ce dimanche après-midi, à McKinley high. Il s'était avancé, d'abord avec une certaine précipitation, puis, lorsqu'il se retrouva à proximité de la jeune fille, il avait ralenti l'allure. Elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle jouait distraitement avec son téléphone en fixant un point imaginaire à l'autre bout du terrain. Très distraitement, puisque son regard était perdu dans un monde qui lui était inconnu. Il était désormais posté juste à côté d'elle, et n'osait pas la déranger. Il était gêné de la surprendre dans un tel état de vulnérabilité qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Tout comme son texto.

"Santana ?"

* * *

><p>Parler avec lui lui avait fait du bien. Elle fronça les sourcils. Du mal aussi. Elle s'était sentie complètement idiote d'avoir ainsi demandé de l'aide, elle avait failli ne pas venir au dernier moment. Elle se surprit à ne pas l'avoir regretté. Il avait raison. Elle savait déjà tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, mais l'entendre de sa bouche lui avait ouvert l'esprit, comme si ses mots vibrants au son de sa voix s'étaient adonnés à repousser ses barrières mentales. Elle l'avait remercié, sans le lui dire explicitement, de ne pas l'avoir jugée, de l'avoir simplement écoutée et conseillée en toute objectivité.<p>

Elle était rentrée chez elle, et avait ressassé toutes ses pensées, toutes les paroles qu'il lui avait offert, et tous les non-dits qui la tiraillaient.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Santana se présenta dans la salle où tous les membres de la chorale étaient déjà réunis. Elle tenta d'ignorer le regard insistant que Brittany lui lançait. Elle le sentait posé sur elle tout le temps de sa courte traversée de la salle, lorsqu'elle passa devant elle, et même lorsqu'elle fut assise. Elle gigota légèrement sur sa chaise du premier rang, mal à l'aise, puis reprit contenance et se tint droite. La stature fière, et nonchalante à la fois, le visage froid. La Latina n'osait pas se retourner de peur d'affronter le regard de la blonde. Ses camarades se mirent à interprêter les chansons qu'ils avaient préparé. Elle écoutait à peine. Elle, elle n'avait rien préparé, espérant faire remarquer à Shuester qu'elle faisait figure de papier paint ainsi, comme beaucoup d'autres. Elle se reconcentra lorsqu'elle remarqua les regards que Rory lançait à Brittany, et se redressa davantage. Le chanteur sembla s'apercevoir que sa rivale était désormais aux aguets puisqu'il n'osa plus poser ses yeux sur la jeune fille blonde qui n'avait rien loupé de la réaction de Santana Lopez. Rory finit de chanter, sous les applaudissements de son public et retourna s'asseoir en évitant soigneusement le regard noir de la brune qui pesait sur lui. Puck se leva spontanément avant que Shuester ait pu proposer la place à quelqu'un. Le jeune homme à la crête fixa intensément Quinn avant de débuter, si bien que toute la salle se retrouva gênée d'être témoin de cet instant qui paraissait intime. Il gratta les cordes de sa guitare. Santana regardait sans voir les doigts glisser sur l'instrument, emportée par la mélodie qu'elle reconnut.<p>

**Don't tell me love is something you wont try again **_Ne me dis pas que l'amour est quelque chose que tu ne veux plus essayer_**  
><strong>

**That's just not true **_C'est juste pas vrai_

**But baby right now, maybe what you need is a friend **_Mais bébé maintenant, peut être que ce dont tu as besoin c'est d'un ami_

**Well I'm here for you **_Bien je suis là pour toi_

**I will be by your side **_ Je serai à tes côtés_

**If ever you fall deep in the dead of the night **_Si jamais tu tombes dans la mort profonde de la nuit_

**When ever you call **_A chacun de tes appels_

**And I wont change my mind **_Et je ne changerai pas d'avis_

**No, ill see you through **_ Non, je te verrais à travers_

**And I won't give up, no I won't give up, I won't give up on you **_Et je n'abandonnerai pas, non je n'abandonnerai pas, je n'abandonnerai pas, je ne t'abandonnerai pas_

**You need someone who knows you from the inside out **_Tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui te connait à l'intérieur_

**The way I do **_Comme je te connais_**  
><strong>

**I've seen you walk the wire, never looking down **_Je t'ai vue marcher sur le fil, ne regarde jamais en bas_

**I believe in you **_Je crois en toi_

**I will be by your side **_ Je serai à tes côtés_

**If ever you fall deep in the dead of the night **_Si jamais tu tombes dans la mort profonde de la nuit_

**When ever you call **_A chacun de tes appels_

**And I wont change my mind **_Et je ne changerai pas d'avis_

**No, ill see you through **_ Non, je te verrais à travers_

**And I won't give up, no I won't give up, I won't give up on you **_Et je n'abandonnerai pas, non je n'abandonnerai pas, je n'abandonnerai pas, je ne t'abandonnerai pas_

**I will be by your side **_Je serai à tes côtés_

**If ever you fall deep in the dead of the night **_Si jamais tu tombes dans la mort profonde de la nuit_

**And I won't give up, no I won't give up, I won't give up **_Et je n'abandonnerai pas, non je n'abandonnerai pas, je n'abandonnerai pas_

**You can call it love, **_Tu peux appeler ça de l'amour_

**But I won't give up on you **_M__ais je ne t'abandonnerai pas_

Lorsqu'il eut fini de passer ce touchant message en musique, tous observèrent, avec parfois une un gouffre de différence en matière de discrétion, la réaction de l'intéressée. Sauf Santana qui aimait bien Quinn, mais qui se fichait royalement de ses sentiments pour l'instant, et Brittany qui était bien trop absorbée par la contemplation de l'arrière du crâne de la fille qu'elle aimait. Ses cheveux ; sa nuque qu'elle devinait ; la naissance de ses épaules.. Tout en elle la fascinait. Et pourtant tout n'était pas aussi simple. Elle pouvait être là pour elle, elle pouvait tout faire pour elle, elle pouvait même se retenir de baver à l'idée de poser ses lèvres au creux de son cou. Elle avait suivi Santana lorsque celle-ci avait instauré une façade aux yeux du monde, avait menti au sujet de leur relation, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire semblant au sein même du couple. Elle avait besoin de plus, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que Santana avait déjà donné beaucoup d'elle même. Brittany avait essayé, essayé de fermer les yeux et de croire que tout lui convenait. Avec désolation, elle avait échoué.

- Le pouvoir de l'amour... C'est beau, quand même, souligna Artie avec un sourire niais et fier, brisant le silence étrange dans lequel tous étaient plongés depuis l'exctinction des notes.

Pensant y déceler une pointe de mélancolie, Santana se tourna vers lui, à sa gauche. Juste à côté de lui, se trouvait Brittany. Elle n'y fit même pas attention, laissant la colère la guider.

- Ca veut dire quoi, ça ?, s'emporta-t-elle.

Elle s'était immédiatement imaginé que ses paroles étaient indirectement destinées à sa petite-amie, et n'appréciait absolument pas ce fait. Elles avaient quelques problèmes en ce moment et leur couple survivait déjà avec beaucoup de difficultés. La rivalité du garçon enfonçait un peu plus Santana dans cet Océan de peine et de doutes. Mais Santana Lopez ne s'est, jusqu'à lors, jamais laissée noyer.

Cependant, le pauvre garçon ne parut pas comprendre où la Latina voulait en venir, mais celle-ci n'en avait plus rien à faire. Brittany avait accroché son regard au sien, et plus rien d'autre n'existait. Le Temps s'était interrompu, suspendu, paralysé. Le regard de Brittany l'avait calmée. Rassurée.

Ce moment magique se brisa subitement lorsque leur professeur demanda si ses élèves daignaient reprendre le cours, et félicita Puck au passage pour sa performance. Brittany tourna la tête au son de la voix de l'adulte. Santana, qui, depuis quelques jours, l'évitait consciencieusement, se surprit à regretter la coupure de ce contact visuel.

Santana s'était enfin décidée. Tout ça avait assez duré. Elle allait parler à la blonde. Elle ne l'avait pas vue à l'heure du déjeuner et partit à sa recherche. La cloche allait sonner, et dans une tentative désespérée, la Latina se rendit à l'auditorium. Elle la trouva. Elle sentit la colère lui chauffer les joues et lui monter au front. Sa tête la brûlait. Elle pointa un doigt accusateur sur Brittany, confortablement installée sur les genoux de son ex petit-ami qui s'amusait à rouler sur scène.

- Vous vous foutez de moi ? C'est quoi ton problème la Roue Libre ? T'as pas compris ? Tu veux que je te montre, que je te rappelle que Britt n'est plus à toi ?, explosa littéralement la brune au sang chaud.

- Je ne suis pas à personne, San.., répondit timidement la concernée.

N'ayant pas prévu cette réaction, Santana se figea, puis abaissa lentement son doigt. Elle se perdit dans les yeux emplis d'incompréhension de Brittany, puis détourna le regard, à bout de force. Elle rencontra celui d'Artie qui se voulait neutre et qui agaça un peu plus la brune. Celle-ci se concentra pour afficher un sourire désabusé et s'éloigna en accélérant le pas. Elle entendit des pas précipités la suivre. En temps normal, un sourire triomphant aurait illuminé son visage, mais elle n'était actuellement pas d'humeur à avoir une discussion avec l'autre cheerleader. Elle effaça toute expression qui aurait traduit son état d'esprit et ne se retourna pas, ignorant la voix plaintive qui la suppliait de lui faire face. Elle continuait d'avancer rapidement, comme si de rien n'était, priant mentalement tous les dieux auxquels elle n'a jamais cru que la blonde abandonne. Une partie d'elle, malgré tout, espérait qu'elle serait rattrapée. Qu'elle serait brutalement plaquée contre un mur et embrassée sauvagement, puis avec douceur, comme elle aimait que Brittany le fasse quand elles étaient seules. Santana secoua la tête et enfouit cette pensée au plus profond d'elle même. Elle sortit du lycée. Elle n'entendait plus le bruit de pas foulant le sol qui l'avait auparavant suivie. Elle soupira de soulagement, mais ne put contrôler ce regret indésirable qui lui pinçait le coeur. Elle s'arrêta au niveau de sa voiture, prête à ouvrir la portière et se figea. La Latina reprit vite ses esprits et l'ouvrit enfin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, d'une voix froide.

Brittany était assise dans la voiture, installée sur le siège passager et attendait comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde.

- Comment tu as ?.. Laisse tomber.

Elle entra à son tour dans le véhicule, et y glissa la clé avant de mettre le contact. La voiture vrombit.

- Je vais démarrer, l'avertit-elle.

Cette fois-ci, Brittany répliqua, calmement.

- Non, je préfererais qu'on parle.

- Il y a rien à dire, B. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en fais toute une histoire. Et depuis quand tu as mes clés de voiture ?

- Depuis le jour où on s'était disputées, et que je craignais que tu t'enfuies comme tu le fais tout le temps. Je n'ai pas compris comment tu as pu les sortir de ton sac alors qu'elles étaient toujours sur ma table de nuit.

- J'ai... J'avais, se corrigea-t-elle avec un air entendu, toujours le double sur moi.

- Oh, fit semblant de comprendre la blonde.

- Où est Artie ?, attaqua Santana, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps.

- En cours, réagit-elle simplement, évitant volontairement de remarquer que son amie se crispait de jalousie.

- Et pourquoi tu n'es pas avec lui ? Tu as cours aussi, s'entêta Santana.

- Parce que toi tu n'y étais pas, alors que tu as cours aussi, s'expliqua naturellement Brittany.

La sincérité de Brittany contrariait et attendrissait à la fois la Latina qui commençait à perdre ses moyens. Constatant le silence qui témoignait la bataille psychique qui se déroulait dans l'esprit de la brune, l'autre poursuivit, la destabilisa :

- Pourquoi tu es jalouse ?

- Qu... Quoi ?, s'indigna-t-elle, surprise d'être ainsi perturbée dans sa lutte intérieure. Je ne suis pas jalouse, n'importe quoi ! Tu fais ce que tu veux, après tout, c'est pas comme si nous étions censées être ensemble !, tempêta-t-elle en conclusion.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es jalouse, San. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas parler, mais je ne comprends pas où on en est toutes les deux. Je n'ai pas envie de te suivre, j'ai envie de marcher à côté de toi, d'être avec toi. Et depuis ce qui s'est passé avec Finn... Je... J'ai l'impression...

Elle n'osait maintenant plus la regarder dans les yeux. Elle fixait avec une attention exemplaire ses deux mains qu'elle tortillait. A mesure de son blocage, des larmes commençaient à se former au coin de ses yeux et à délaisser la cage que formaient ses paupières pour tomber avec douceur, percutant néanmoins lourdement le coeur de Santana.

- Que tu ne m'aimes pas, termina-t-elle difficilement.

Santana eut l'impression que son coeur s'était brutalement arraché de ses veines pour tenter de s'éjecter de sa poitrine, interrompant sa respiration, lui causant une douleur atroce. Son coeur, sa tentive d'évasion en échec, s'échoua misérablement ensuite, avec un poids écrasant. Et la souffrance s'accentua. Sa colère s'était déjà évanouie depuis longtemps, noyée par le début de larmes de sa petite-amie. Les mots restaient bloqués par l'immense boule lancinante qui s'était formée dans sa gorge.

- Britt...

Sa voix était brisée. Ses yeux piquaient. Son coeur lui enserrait la poitrine. Ces mots l'avaient dévastée. Tout en elle avait été remué, submergé et renversé. Elle mit quelques secondes à se maîtriser, tandis que Brittany s'obstinait à éviter son regard, cachant ses larmes qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses en maintenant sa tête baissée. Santana lui attrapa finalement le menton avec tendresse, et le lui releva, se perdant dans ses yeux rouges et humides. Désespoir. Elles restèrent ainsi quelques instants, puisant de l'amour chacune dans l'autre, du réconfort, avant que Santana se décide à prendre la parole d'une voix plus maîtrisée, et douce.

- "J'ai peur. J'ai juste peur. Je n'ai pas honte de toi, ou de ce qu'on fait. Ne pense plus ça, s'il te plait. Ca me fait mal. Je sais que je te fais mal aussi, et ça me blesse encore plus parce que je déteste que tu souffres. Surtout quand c'est à cause de moi, ça me rend carrément malade.

Parce que je t'aime plus que moi, B. Je.. Je fais ce que je peux, Britt, et j'ai peur que tu me laisses parce que je ne suis pas aussi forte que tu le pensais.

J'ai peur que tu me laisses parce que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi. Et oui, oui, j'ai peur des remarques, des regards, et même juste des pensées ! Je suis au sommet de cette foutue école parce que j'ai couché avec la moitié des garçons qui s'y trouvent, parce que les filles me jalousent et me craignent parce que je pourrais très bien utiliser leur mec avec tout son consentement si je le décidais. Je l'ai accepté.

Je veux dire, j'ai accepté le fait d'être perçue comme une... salope. Et si je reconnais devant tout le lycée, tout ce putain de lycée, que je suis lesbienne et complètement amoureuse de toi, je vivrais comme tous ces crétins, ces moins-que-rien que je me suis toujours amusée à martyriser, à rabaisser. Je ne veux pas ressentir ce que ces pauvres gens ont ressenti. J'ai mis de moi de côté pour être populaire, depuis toute petite, parce que c'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Etre intouchable. Respectée.

Mais je n'ai pas la force de laisser cette partie de moi, celle qui est rattachée à toi, parce que si je le fais, il ne restera plus rien. J'y pense sans arrêt, je me sens mal à en crever ! Brittany.. Tu es la personne... La personne la plus magnifique qu'il m'est été donné de rencontrer. Ton rire me réchauffe le coeur et ton regard posé sur moi m'insuffle de la confiance, du courage.

Ton toucher me fait frissonner, genre vraiment frissonner. Tu secoues tout en moi, et quand je te vois, il y a... Il y a cette bouffée d'amour qui m'envahit et je me sens toute petite à côté de toi. Lorsque tu me regardes avec cet amour au fond des yeux, je fonds, et l'instant d'après j'ai envie de goûter tout ton coeur, de poser mes lèvres partout sur toi, de t'entendre soupirer parce que je sais que tu es bien, et que c'est grâce à moi. Tu es...

Ma vie est froide et sombre, personne n'avait réussi à me toucher au delà de ma.. hum, carapace. Et puis tu es arrivée, et tout est devenu plus clair, plus beau. J'ai besoin de toi pour rendre ma vie belle, Britt. Et merde, ça me soule d'être aussi pathétique, de dire tous ces putains de mots à la con mais bordel, ils sont tous vrais ! Alors ne dis plus que je ne t'aime pas. Ne pense même plus une seule seconde que je ne t'aime pas. Parce que je t'aime tellement que ça me bouffe. Je t'aime tellement que ça me fait peur.

Je t'aime tellement, tellement que même dans dix ans, on sera toujours ensemble, on vivra ensemble, et quand tu me regarderas avec ton air enfantin, ta moue désolée, ou tes yeux sombres et pleins de désirs quand tu attends quelque chose de moi, ou même juste quand tu t'assiéras simplement à mes côtés pour regarder la télé et que ta peau frôlera malencontreusement la mienne, mon coeur continuera à s'emballer. Il s'emballera aussi vite qu'il le fait, là, maintenant.

Et un jour, je te promets que je prendrais ta main en public, que mes lèvres toucheront les tiennes en public, mais pas maintenant, je ne suis pas prête. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer comme une folle. J'ai juste peur. Mais je n'ai plus le choix. Je ne peux plus faire demi-tour, démentir, oublier. On a choisi pour moi. Et peut-être que c'est une bonne chose.

Mais j'ai peur, je n'arrive pas à supporter tout ça. Alors je ne vais pas toujours gérer, je vais même franchement me planter parfois, je le sais, mais je ne ferai pas marche-arrière. Tu vois, on a tous besoin de croire en quelque chose, je le sais. Je ne crois pas en Dieu, je ne suis pas une fêlée des sciences, pas une fanatique de la philosophie, je n'ai jamais cru à l'amour, j'ai toujours avancé parce qu'il fallait avancer. Mais je crois en toi. Avec toi, tout est différent, et mon but, le seul but de ma vie, c'est de continuer à entendre tes "je t'aime" murmurés au creux de mon oreille, c'est de me réveiller le matin et de te sentir près de moi, d'être malade parfois et de toujours avoir ton odeur sur l'oreiller pour me couver, de continuer à voir ton sourire si spécial lorsque je suis attentionnée envers toi. Je t'aime Brittany, crois-moi.. Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses..."

Les larmes glissaient sur ses joues. Elle ne pouvait dire depuis quand. Tout ce à quoi elle pensait était sous ses yeux. Elle contemplait le visage de Brittany qui trahissait son émotion, complètement bouleversé.

- Tu le penses vraiment ?, osant à peine y croire.

- Oui. Bien sûr que je le pense... Je suis désolée de te faire douter de moi, ajouta-t-elle en passant sa main dans la chevelure de sa petite-amie.

Brittany ferma les yeux de bien-être à ce contact.

- Je t'aime, Santana. Je t'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Je t'aime comme les leprechauns aiment les arcs-en-ciel. Cet écran lumineux et subliminal est leur quotidient, et pourtant, ils en restent émerveillés et ne peuvent vivre sans.

- Tu es adorable.

- Et toi tu parles trop.

Santana la regarda, intriguée.

- J'ai envie de toi, San, reprit Brittany, sérieuse.

Santana se mit à rire du changement de comportement soudain de la blonde. Pour une fois qu'elle s'exprimait, c'était l'autre qui l'interrompait pour du sexe. Brittany ne lui laissa pas le temps de rire plus longtemps. Elle se rua sur ses lèvres, captura son souffle, et l'entraîna sur la banquette arrière. Les cours pouvaient bien se passer d'elles.

* * *

><p>Santana avait décidé de se rendre à son dernier cours de la journée. Elle avait quelque chose d'important à dire, et elle risquait de ne jamais le dire si jamais elle attendait. Il la vit se diriger vers lui. Il se méprit sur ses attentions lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle était seule. Prêt à exprimer son sentiment de désolation, il se ravisa, étonné de l'entendre le remercier.<p>

- Tu avais raison, ça a marché. Je lui ai dis tout ce que je pensais, et tout va bien à nouveau. Tout va même mieux, maintenant. Elle m'accepte et... merci.

Elle se reprit finalement bien vite, fit disparaître son ton mélo-dramatique et renchérit :

- Je pourrais peut-être faire un effort et cesser de te faire remarquer qu'il te manque encore les chaussures pointure 57 pour aller avec tes noeuds pap' et ta taille de hobbit. Mais honnêtement, j'en doute.

Son interlocuteur sourit à sa remarque, se souciant peu des remarques désagréables dont elle était une excellente auteur. Il l'appréciait malgré tout. Brittany arriva derrière elle, lui prit la main et la força à la suivre vers les sièges qui les attendaient. Côte à côte. Parce qu'elles étaient ensemble désormais, chacune marchant l'une auprès de l'autre sur le chemin qu'elles traceraient. Ensemble, oui. Pour toujours.

* * *

><p><strong>Musique : I won't give up de Jana Kramer.<strong>

J'espère que ça vous a plu :)

J'ai pris vos remarques en compte, j'espère que c'est mieux.

Merci :D


End file.
